


Dared To Compare!

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anime Breasts, F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Yang makes a reluctant Joan compare breast sizes with her with the loser-Smaller bust-letting their friends play with/suck/titfuck them
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Dared To Compare: The Beginning

Joan flushed horribly as a grinning Yang took off her top, releasing her braless tits, the DD cups bouncing slightly before settling, dark pink nipples wrinkling at the temperature change. "Alright, vomit girl, whip 'em out!" Yang demanded, pointing at her fellow blonde.

  
  


_'How did it come to this?'_ Joan asked herself as she reached for the bottom of her Pumpkin Pete hoodie and began to raise it with badly trembling hands. She was acutely aware of the intense looks she was getting from not only Team RWBY, but Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin...after all, she had never been seen topless by any of her friends before. And there was a reason for that.

  
  


As her hoodie neared her shame, Joan squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard, before yanking her hoodie, bra and all, over her head.

  
  


Yang grinned to herself. This was not only a good way to state her curiosity, but get attention off of her girls for the night. As much as she loved Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, her poor chest needed a rest! And from the way that Joan carried herself, she was likely flatter than Weiss was. Not that that would stop her teammates from enjoying them…

  
  


However, her eyes widened and jaw dropped (as did Ruby’s, Weiss’, Blake’s, Nora’s, Rin’s, and most definitely Pyrrha’s) almost to her chest as Joan pulled her top and bra off, revealing a massive secret...or _two_ massive secrets, rather.

  
  


Tits at least twice as big as Joan's head fell down, the large mounds covering half her torso at least, with nipples the shade of the lightest pink, a cavernous cleavage formed by her arms pressing into the sides of her chest. The blue eyed blondes cheeks were as red as Ruby’s cloak, and the flush had formed down her neck and was making its way down the top of her massive globes. The leader of Team JNPR looked humiliated, looking away with tears in the corner of her eyes. “C-Can I put my top back on now?!” she squeaked out, voice choked.

  
  


A bolt of anger and shame filled Yang at the thought of her fellow blonde having a larger rack and not knowing it, before panic filled her at the sound of clothes shuffling and she swallowed as she saw five (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, and RIn) hard cocks pointed at her, each having a leering smile on their faces. “Well, Yang? Didn’t you say the loser has to service all of us with their tits?” Ruby asked cheerfully, although she was already planning on finding a way to play with Joan’s tits after seeing how utterly massive they were. Little did Ruby know, that thought was shared by Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Rin as well.

  
  


As Yang was pinned by the five, moaning and whimpering as her breasts were worked over, mauled by tongues, hands, and cocks, Joan grabbed her hoodie and bra, only to be stopped by a pair of soft hands resting on top of her own. Looking up with blurry vision, she saw the sparkling emeralds that were her partner’s eyes.

  
  


Pyrrha started at her partner, the girl she loved, desire smoldering in her eyes, skirt having risen upwards and fallen back, exposing her cock, the largest of their group, the head just brushing the underside of her own breasts, had escaped from her panties, throbbing in time to the beat of her heart. She payed no mind to this, her eyes locked on Joan's.

  
  


"You're... _beautiful_ , Joan…" she whispered earnestly. "There's no need to be ashamed…" she knew that her partner had issues with self-esteem, but it looked like it wasn't only about her combat abilities.

  
  


Slowly moving a hand away from Joan's, Pyrrha gently cupped one of the massive breasts, rubbing a thumb across the smooth creamy skin and getting a full body shiver from the blonde. She noticed the suckable nipples tighten, and licked her lips.

  
  


"Don't feel you need to hide your body, Joan...not from me…" Pyrrha tilted her head a little as the frantic moaning of their teammates got louder, making both look to the side.

  
  


You could only tell it was Yang due to the hair and her moans, as Ruby was thrusting between her breasts, Weiss and Blake were sucking on Yang's nipples, and Rin and Nora were rubbing their cocks along to top of her breasts. The blonde's entire upper body was hidden from view.

  
  


Both looked away flushing, and locked eyes again. "Pyrrha…" Joan whispered, swallowing as she saw the look on her face. Pyrrha looked like she wanted to devour her, especially as her other hand moved up and cupped the breast that wasn’t held.

  
  


"Joan…" the redhead whispered, gently beginning to rub the heavy mounds in her hands, all the while as their friends' moans got louder and louder, reaching a fever pitch, "will you let me show you that there's nothing to be ashamed of about your chest?"

  
  


Looking at the covered Yang, Joan's mind began substituting herself for Yang and Pyrrha for the others. As one by one, the five girls came, coating Yang's chest, face, and even hair with their mixed seed, Joan nodded. "...yes…" she breathed.

  
  


Pyrrha smiled, leaning forwards and beginning to press kisses against the sensitive skin, getting breathless whimpers from her partner as she slowly laid the young woman on her back, moving down and capturing one of Joan’s nipples in her mouth.

  
  


Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Rin all sighed in relief, their balls emptied of a large load, leaving a groaning Yang covered in their cum. Relaxing back on their heels, they turned when they heard a moan, eyes widening as they saw Pyrrha attached to one of Joan’s breasts, and fondling her free one.

  
  


Feeling their eyes on them, both turned. Joan blushed wildly and looked away, while Pyrrha pulled back with a _pop_ and simply smirked at them, as if saying ‘you snooze, you lose’, before continuing her work, ignoring the five that were watching with intense gazes and hard cocks. All five of them wanted to be there as well, but knew that Pyrrha would fight them over it...only time would tell if they could please Joan as well...


	2. Joan's Clothing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joans breast size was revealed, how did the other teams handle it? Did they throw away her old cloth to force her into some more... fitting ones?

Well...yes and no. All of them know of Joan's self-esteem, or rather lack of it, so none of them would be so cruel as to toss out her clothing, not even Yang, who was angry over her loss.

  
  


That didn't mean, however, that they wouldn't buy her _new_ clothes that fit properly, and convince her to wear them in the dorms. Baby steps, they reminded themselves. Next would be convincing her to wear them outside the dorms.

  
  


Hoodies and baggy shirts were changed for tighter garments that highlighted her form tastefully while still remaining modest about it.

  
  


Another change came from her sleepwear, which had been changed from an extremely baggy shirt and pajama bottoms to something more fitting, but still loose enough to keep her covered.

  
  


The seven considered it a great victory when they managed to actually get Joan to wear a two piece bikini (a modest one, baby steps) when they reserved the pool for themselves. She looked beautiful, even with her body mostly covered, and Joan actually enjoyed herself, making the experience even greater for them all.


	3. Yang's Beach Endeavor, or, Joan's Mortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang planned a trip to the beach for RWBY & JNPR with a few ulterior motives. Ever since it came out that Joan Arc was secretly hiding some huge tits, Yang's chest wasn't the center of attention anymore, and she had to change that. She thought no one could resist her in her daring new bikini, far too skimpy for a shy girl like Joan to wear. Too bad she didn't expect Joan's modest one piece to be unable to contain her massive milkers, bursting apart and drawing all eyes and cocks to her.

Yang was incised! Ever since that Truth or Dare game where she had found out that her tits had been dwarfed, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora had managed to convince Joan to go without that blasted binder, her chest was suddenly second best? Everyone was ogling  _ her _ tits (not that Yang noticed, or  _ cared _ , that Joan was horrified by the sudden attention) rather than herself!

But she had a plan! She had planned for their ‘Dual Team Bonding’ trip to be to the beach, and, knowing that Joan was  _ entirely _ too shy to wear anything other than a one piece, she had found the  _ perfect _ swimsuit to wear! The bottoms were rather chaste, but the top...hoo boy, there was  _ no way _ that shy little Joan would wear a top  _ this _ daring! It was practically two tiny triangles that barely covered her nipples (she could see the pink of her areola peeking out) and connected by floss! An experimental jump had proven that she would all but flash anyone looking at her as well! Perfect to get attention back on her!

(Day of the Trip)

“Wow this is going to be great!” Ruby cheered. “I haven’t been to the beach in forever!” Blake walked next to her team leader with a small smile. “Me neither, it will be nice to have some time to relax.”

Weiss walked alongside her teammates. “I must say, Yang, you actually did well in choosing a place we would all enjoy this time.” she said, remembering when she had drug them all to a club where most of them felt severely out of place.

“This’ll be great!” Nora cheered, bouncing on her toes, Ren sighing but smiling at her exuberant friend. Even Pyrrha had a happy smile on her face, despite the fact she was sure that she would be forced to deal with fans.

Joan however, was not feeling anywhere near as happy or comfortable as her compatriots. Ever since she had been coaxed by her teammates to go without her binder and bandages, she had been receiving tons of attention. Attention solely given to her due to her chest. And they were going to the beach. Where they would all be wearing  _ swimsuits _ . Even  _ if _ her own was a modest one piece, she knew she would be receiving more attention than she wanted!

Finally reaching the beach, the group went into the changing cabins and changed from their casual outfits to their swimsuits.

Ruby wore a cute bikini that was black and red, printed with her namesake roses, Weiss a white one piece lined with lace ruffles, and Blake a sporty black bikini.

Nora wore a pink bikini emblazoned with her symbol on the left cup, Ren wore a green and pink one piece that showed her form well, and Pyrrha had a red and gold one piece, and…

_ “Really, Yang? You’re going to wear that? Why don’t you just go topless?” _ Weiss asked in disgust. Ruby blushed darkly and looked away from her sister, kicking the sand, Pyrrha’s mouth dropped, Nora glared and covered a sighing Ren’s eyes. Blake shook her head, already knowing why the two team outing was to the beach.

“Really, Yang? Coming here so you can get attention again? That’s low even for you.” Blake sighed.

“Where’s Joan?” Pyrrha asked, looking around and seeing that she wasn’t there, before going to the one changing cabin that was still closed and knocking. “Joan? Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yes, Pyrrha! I’m fine! I’m on my way out!” the slightly muffled voice of her crush came through the door, and the redhead stepped back as the door creaked open. Once again, her jaw dropped, and the bulge in her swimsuit twitched.

Joan was in a simple yellow one piece that strained at her ample figure, her breasts bulging against the material and a bright blush on her face. “Are...does this look okay?” she asked, fidgeting, the mounds jiggling beneath their cloth prison, the prominent bulge of her nipples pressing firmly against the fabric.

The bulge in her modified swimsuit twitching further, Pyrrha cleared her throat. “You look  _ wonderful _ , Joan…” and she truly meant it. With her golden hair pulled back into a braid over her shoulder, and her blue eyes shining brightly, she was truly a vision of beauty.

“Th-thank you, Pyrrha...shall we get going?” she asked. She was nervous, this swimsuit was  _ incredibly _ tight around her chest, but she wasn’t about to ruin the beach trip for the others by saying she wanted to stay in her civilian clothes. As long as Pyrrha was there, she could handle it. She could handle anything.

The group of eight stepped onto the beach, and like Yang hoped, she was the center of attention, boys, girls, and futa staring at her almost bare tits. This was right, this was how things should be.

So enjoying the fact that eyes were on her chest again, she failed to hear the gasp of dismay from Joan...but certainly didn’t miss the distinctive  _ rrrriiiippp _ of fabric tearing.

Turning, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she saw Joan’s shoulder straps practically  _ explode _ , the top half of her suit falling and those massive tits being freed, wobbling and jiggling from the sudden release, the pink mountaintops crinkling from the sudden exposure to air.

Things were silent for a long moment, before with a sound mixed between a squeal and a scream of panic escaped Joan’s lips as she covered her chest, turned, and rand back towards the changing cabins as fast as she could, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora following and calling after her.

Glancing back at the crowd, Yang felt doubly angry, both at the fact her friend had been embarrassed so, but also because glancing back at the crowd that had been fixated on her, they were now all focused on the retreating form of Joan, bulges in their swimsuits. She sighed heavily. It seemed no matter what she tried, she was destined to lose...


End file.
